The Vampire in Oz: Sixth in series
by QM2NerdfromOz
Summary: Join Anthony in his second cycle as King of Oz as yet another villain attempts to dethrone the ruler and seek vengeance on all of Oz. Twists and turns lie down the restored yellow Brick Road, and new friends have to prove their metal in fantastical battle between magical creatures, curses, the undead, and blood magic.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony the Blue Wizard, and reigning King of Oz, was having trouble in deep sleep. He was dreaming, or rather having nightmares, many all at once. First he dreamed that all the people he tried to help in the past, were alive, but being tortured by some new villain, who refused to show its face. Everyone he loved was slowly turning against him and then out in public and in front of his people, this unnamed enemy accused him of being mentally incapacitated and as is Ozian law, there was a public vote. Then the dream flashed forward. This time he was alone, in a world where only smoky, ashen remains covered the setting. It was much like Oz after the Wicked Witch stole the Ruby Slippers out of Natalee's tomb. There he was alone with the destruction of his realm and the death of those he worked so hard to unite. Lastly, the most troubling of the three dreams, he was doing what he was now, sleeping in his bed with a safe kingdom. Then around the emerald corner, the ghost of the Wicked Witch of the West slithered through the air over to his unaware self, and loomed over him. She waved a sharp nailed hand and cuts covered him head to toe, then she used magic to throw everything around the room, dressers mirrors, book cases, and beat him to death without a sound, and disappeared cackling. Anthony woke up still in dream world, and found the heads of Glinda, Ben, Argy, Natalee, Julia, on pikes before him, and the Witch cackled throughout the air again with her face appearing in all of Glinda's prophecy crystal balls in the room. Anthony woke up screaming, and sweating.

This brought attention to the Palace and lady Glinda came running, using only her dimly lit staff for light so as not to disturb more people. "Anthony you're going to wake all of the undead with that shout! Whatever is the matter dear?" She sat down next to me as I sat up in my bed.

"I had a dream, the Witch, in ghost form killed everyone and destroyed my kingdom, then there was a vote, someone else took my place as ruler by popular vote! Glinda what the hell is going on?!" I panicked. Glinda tensed up. She knew what he was speaking of was not dreams, but premonitions. His power from being in Oz for so long without leaving now was so strong, that he was able to do more new things every day that he was unaware of. Soon Glinda thought, he wouldn't need a staff anymore. And soon enough, she could tell him something else about him… Something that explained why he knew everything of Oz's history, and future…

"Take a deep breath dear, everything is alright. You must rest, tomorrow is a big day, for tomorrow you will meet my son," Lady Glinda said. Anthony thought about that for a moment, what was she getting at? WE planned to meet her son a few weeks ago but we never did. Who was he? What does meeting him have to do with keeping calm? She has a plan I thought. At any rate, I need to raise my own personal guard.

The next morning I got up early and dressed in my robes and crown and staff, and called for a state of the realm speech on the famous balcony. Down before me were all the thousands of citizens who looked up to their King right now in anticipation of whatever it was the King wanted to tell them. Side boys filed in formation leading to the Main Entrance to the Throne Tower, and played a fanfare. Confetti dropped from overhead by the Birds who were on their way to another annual Conference, and as the people arrived, faced the balcony I was standing in, and bowed and returned to their spots in the crowd.

As I saw the people come in, I grew nervous about public speaking, all the pressure to give assurance of tranquility when I knew in my heart that something bad was going to happen. Then I looked up and saw a beautiful fair sorceress in a glistening gown and gilded hair floating closer to me in a pink bubble. Everyone in the crowds bowed as Lady Glinda the Good made her entrance, initiating to the public as the last family arrived, that the speech was to begin. The People knew the King was here, and that Glinda still had strong holds in the City. She stood beside me and held my shoulder.

"Fellow Ozians, thank you for coming out on this beautiful day! I have summoned you all here today to alert you all that I intend to raise my own personal guard. I am looking for men and women, Elves and Dwarves, Munchkins, Quadlings, Gilikenese, and Vinkuns. I need soldiers. That means people that will obey my command under certain doom; to fight for their country and for their loved ones as I have done five times before now. I feel a change in the winds now though, and I come to you now in hopes that you will set my worried mind at ease with your numbers and your unique skills. Recruitment will be in Mockbeggar Hall all this week, and Lady Glinda will be there to see you all and fit you for your suit of arms. Times are changing everyone, I need to better protect you my people. To do that, I need an army of the citizens I swore to protect. That is all. Enjoy the rest of your day ladies and Gentlemen." As people began filing out, I saw lady Glinda paying closer attention to the people's departing conversations enchanting her ears.

"What is it my lady?" I asked her.

"The people are beginning to worry about why you need an army all of a sudden, nothing more. Anthony, listen to me. Times are changing if they haven't already. You need to go to South Stairs, and visit, her,"

"It's too dangerous Glinda,"

"She can see the future and manipulate destinies Anthony. She'll guarantee yours and Oz's safety, I can't. Only she can set your mind at ease."

"How can I trust what that old crone says?"

"You can't. You can only trust me your friends and yourself. You must go see her before sundown Anthony. I will be in Mockbeggar hall, meet me there tonight when you're done."

"What about my friends on Earth? It sounds like I may need them again,"

"Visit the prisoner first, and we shall go from there. Now go my dear run!" She waved her hand and I was spun around in the air by her magic, and then a blue cloud engulfed me.

I appeared at the Entrance to Southstairs. This was Oz's insane Asylum, high security prison, and torture chamber all in one. When someone was convicted of breaking the Oziad, they were lowered in cages underground into the Prison, and never seen again. I got to the guard, a Beast. The body of a bear and head of a Lion, the Beast was covered in blood of some unfortunate soul.

"I am King, let me pass Beast, I have business with the Woman Seer," I explained. The Beast bowed his head, and watched keeping his bow as I passed.

"You will be in grave danger my King, be warned she who you intend to converse with is at her most vital state, and she's been… cursing," I turned my crowned head to pay attention to him but continued walking.

The place was gruesome indeed. Dark as night and cold as a winter morning the dreary dungeons were. The air stunk of blood, sweat, and other things. The stone walls echoed with the rattling of sentence enforcing chains, and the soft distant screams of lesser unfortunate people. The people who were there however, as Anthony soon saw for himself, were those who were traitors of Oz. Henchmen to Witches, (Langwidere and Elphaba); the Nome King's henchmen; the Dragons; the Spiders and Vultures etc.

"LURLINE DAMN YOU! DAMN THE KING! YOU STUPID FAT BOY YOU'RE DOOMED FOREVER!"I could pick out every other phrase, but ignored them all. Then suddenly, my veins started glowing bright blue.

"Anthony, I have _long_ waited your arrival. Come closer if you have the temerity to face your true original opponent," The woman was wearing a clearly aged, green, sharply- pointed, shoulder padded dress, and was standing in the shadows. Her hair was messy, but obviously her intended way of having it was in two buns on her head, like round devil horns it felt like. She had magic too I saw, and was holding a pocket watch with a dragon as its gears. Fire billowed out of it and I fainted, thinking of how I missed my friends and longed to see them again. It had been a cycle and a half without them. Only forests of time and oceans of distance stood between us. Well, that and the impending trouble that lay ahead. Anthony hoped in his few moments that this woman would be selfless and true. His situation was dire, and he needed help, not more trouble. Glinda knew what was happening, but was not worried. She could feel it with her magic, and her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

So Lady Glinda was in MockbeggarHall doing what Anthony the Blue King had asked while he went away to visit the Seer in the Southstairs Prison. Everything seemed rather ordinary in terms of a new mighty army for the King. Until, she saw a small row upon the fields in the line waiting to be interviewed by Her Benevolence for recruitment.

Some punk Northern Glikkun guys were bullying a clearly handicapped and innocent man from a town in the North East of Oz called Netherhollow. It was a village made up of primarily farmeres who ventured north to escape the long past political shakeups when Nessrose Thropp governor and Eminence of the East (Munchkinland) attempted a secession. They remained there ever since, and this poor soul wanted to make something bigger of himself. Blonde, very tall and very thin, he looked like a great soldier at least in dimensions. Now the bullys became violent. AS was commonplace in Oz however, the people didn't do anything to stop it, they instead watched and chanted for the victor, the one being beaten to a bleeding pulp.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S GOOD!" Lady Glinda could stomach no more. She cast a repulsing charm on the bullys which surrounded them in a fuzzy blue cloud stopping them frozen in their tracks as all the other men in line bowed her presence and stepped back.

"That exactly right, you lot should be ashamed! Never allow the abuse of fellow Ozians under your watch, do you hear me? That is the job of Witches, make believe Queens, and Nomes! When last I checked no one in Oz is any of those, am I understood?" Glinda took this most seriously. She was on edge anyway about the rumor of Anthony's overthrown rule apparently to come but this was the last straw. She released her restraint spell, and told the boys to apologize to the poor man on the ground, and let them walk away after telling them they were disqualified from even interviewing, and to go back home.

She knelt down by the bleeding boy and waved her hand slowly over him, healing his wounds and cleaning his skin of dirt and sweat, and then she smiled.

"That's better dear,"

"Thank you Your Goodness. I am in your debt now ma'am. Is there anything I can do for you as a gesture of my gratitude?" the boy asked. Lady Glinda could now see the man had no left leg. It was instead replaced by clearly elves with a wooden and beautifully carved and engraved with runic spells, peg replacement. Meant to bring no pain even if he ran, but to also substitute for the missing leg. Lady Glinda also suddenly got a rush- a vision, that someone she knew had caused this years ago, and zoned out for a second.

"My Lady, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yes I apologize sweet young man, I thought I was to sneeze and nothing came of it! Anyway, you can join my King's army, that would benefit me greatly good sir, you have such incredible potential, having you on our side would be wonderful. What is your name dear?"

"My name is William," said the man standing up only to bow. Lady Glinda wearing her sapphire blue gown studded with white crystals stood up with her bright red rose topped staff, and lifted the man's chin with her tanned hand. Lady Glinda began thinking about her son, and hoped he would agree to come either to the recruitment, or when Anthony had returned from his visit.

Meanwhile back in Southstairs, the ancient woman wearing the sharply featured green uniform looking gown stood up still chained to the floor by her feet as I woke up. My dark green robes lined in gold covered in dust as I was on floor. I still had the crown on which by now had changed a bit to fit me more, it grew medieval crosses made of emeralds and became taller. I was getting taller and tanner and slightly older not old by any means still only 21, but still considering I started my Oz adventure at the age of 18, time was going by. Anthony stood up leaning on his staff, but strangely feeling different. There was no magic anymore in the staff. It was a useless metal rod.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" I ask her angrily.

"They made you King and you don't even know who I am? Not a talented boy in sight I see! No, wait you have quite a gift, don't you? You killed the Wicked Witch of the West, her brother and her Mother. So what you wish to come and kill her century old teacher too?" the old woman said smugly.

"Oh I can't believe it, you're Madam Morrible, aren't you?" I discovered.

"What gave it away? My cheery disposition? Or my obsession with screwing up everyone's fates? And please call me Diabella, my first name. You didn't think you had to kill the green with three times for nothing did you? I wrote that in you you dolt!"

"Why?"

"To test you, and you passed with flying colors my dear magicked one! Your power is incredible… do you know of what you're capable now deary?" she asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Yes, I mean I thought so, why have I all of a sudden become more powerful talking to you?"

"No no not at all, over the years you've been with Glinda and in Oz without returning to Earth, magic _is in_ you now my dear, once it gets in your blood, it'll never get out. That's why your veins are literally glowing with your power, you are incredibly strong, and I wanted to see how strong. The fact you're here when the Witch of the West simply couldn't attain more powers from Hell if she tried, speaks in volumes!"

"ok enough about me. I came here to know one thing about my future."

"Oh yes of course your stormy dreams in the night ive heard all ABOUT THEM YES! They're all true. You need to be alive and awake, something new and seriously twisted is about to come and get rid of your throne ministry- by popular vote as well," AS she saw my future her hands became her eyes as she strained to see with her hands through dimensions and space grabbing at straws to tell me the premonition. The candles went out and all the light there was came from my veins, eyes, and her bones in her hands.

"from the blood of your enemies rises the last of her own, to drain your blood, and steel your throne," Diabella Morrible's voice had shifted for a moment until regular lighting returned to the prison and Anthony's veins dimmed (the eyes always glowed blue with his magic). "that's it my clever friend, that's all I see for now, you must make haste with the army she will be upon you soon, and you'll have no idea who she is."

"Thank you Madam, you may rise one level out of the torture chamber and into solitary confinement," I had a blank look of disbelief and nervous fear on my face as I waved a hand opening and closing the gate for myself as I left my useless staff behind not needing one anymore.

When I returned to Mockbeggar Hall, I told Glinda I needed Argy, Natalee, Ben and Julia once again. I blinked my eyes making them brighter, and sent up a blue glass bottle with an enchanted message visible only to those Ilove on earth, asking for assistance in Oz, and warning them of the risks. The wait began to see who would respond to the call, and I met with Glinda to review the new troops. She asked me in my head if the premonition was true, and I raised my eyebrows signaling a yes subtly. It was far too dark in the Hall so with a wave of my right hand I lit all the candles on the walls and the chandeliers above our heads. The first person I saw, was already hugging me so tight I rose off the ground a bit.

"It's so unbelievably awesome to see you again Argy! This is wonderful!" he said still hugging, Glinda smiled and laughed remembering he can change into a squirrel at will now thanks to Natalee who by now thanks to Glinda had been reborn in the Cloud Swamp to once again live in her body. Suddenly from behind, as a thunderstorm cracked into audible range, a tap on the shoulder from Julia startled me and another hug ensued. Natalee hadn't arrived yet, nor had Ben. Glinda gave all the soldiers their uniforms- the standard dark green overcoat flared from the waste with red lining, with combat boots, a spear and rifle, and the very tall fur hat. All except for one man, the tall blond haired man from Glinda's intervention earlier. He was made Commodore of the Knights and had gold shoulder boards.

"It's so great to see you all again! Thank you all so much for Oz's sake in coming and joining my personal Guard. You shall all be henceforth known to all the Realm as, the Knights in the Archwizard's Army," with another wave of his hand everyone received their first ribbon a red bar with one light blue line down the middle. Argy was given a medal though. Red, for the blood he spilt defending Anthony the Blue, White for the glorious peace times they've shared, and blue for their brotherhood. It seemed as f nothing could go better, and then there was a scream, and winds picked up wicked fast, and the Hall began to pitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony gave Argy and Julia a very tight hug, thankful and happy beyond measure that they were at last together again. Then there was a loud bang followed by what sounded like an explosion.

"Argy and Julia on me! Everyone in the storm cellar! NOW!" I ordered everyone to go to safety, and saw Lady Glinda come running in.

"No Anthony no go with them! You need to be kept safe too! I'll go check and see what's happening!" Glinda protested.

The Tornado could be seen and felt from all corners of Oz. It was as black as the old Wicked Witch's blood stained gowns and fierce as the Nome King's wrath. Winds swirled around faster and faster, over a hundred miles an hour, and everything loose was pulled from its resting place, and dragged reluctantly into the swirling vortex of terror and darkness. When lady Glinda approached the Emerald Palace doors, she raised her hands and sung an simple enchantment to protect the people of Oz from being pulled in the twister, but flying debris could still be harmful. She stepped outside summoning her bubble, and looked behind her to know for certain Anthony Argy and Julia were safe. She looked back at the Twister and saw that it was no ordinary twister, it was a portal to and from this land and another…

Anthony grabbed Julia's hand and Argy's arm and ran as fast as they could towards the cellar. Parts in the building were being blown around, chunks of Emerald walls as large as a house bulldozed nearby towers and pinned some unfortunate citizens still running to their deaths. As this was the third twister to strike in OZ, the people knew how to prepare when they saw one and most were alright. Anthony opened a wooden cage in the floor and helped Julia in and kissed her hand for good luck. When he helped Argy get down he stopped and gave him a hug burying his face in his best friend and who felt like a brother's shoulder.

"You're gonna be fine, we'll get through this storm, nothing to be worried about," I told him and followed behind him into the storm cellar.

When the storm passed, it looked like everything was normal. Glinda was repairing the minimal damage, and then the three of us started walking out of the storm cellar. It was cloudy, so lighting oddly enough looked more grey than colorful even out in the open. I looked behind me and saw only Argy coming out of the cellar.

"Wait, Argy where's Julia? What the hell happened?" I asked him starting to panic.

"I don't know she's not here!" Argy said running with me towards Glinda.

There were four bodies lying on the ground before me, and I recognized them all. But why were they here? How did they come? Why is it that unlike he past three times I've called for friends to come and help me not the same group came?

"I can answer that later Anthony right now these people need care, and they need to be hidden before your undoing comes," Lady Glinda summoned enough bubbles before any of us could speak and we ended up in the Emerald City yes, but in a different room; one I have never been in before.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the south exit to the Throne Tower, the scene was vacant. Rubble and debris lay about the stone floors, but the large chunks had disappeared with lady Glinda's restoration spells earlier. No one was around, it looked like a ghost town for a brief moment. Suddenly, something moved. A woman in a wheelchair strolled herself across the grounds, from around a dark corner of an abandoned bridge. The wheelchair was impressive. It was massive, and made of shiny dark, cherry wood. The wheels were solid gold and the backrest had the Governor's seal and crest embedded in its wood. The Chair's wheels despite being gold, were dark, covered in small specks of black tarnish, and had lost their shine. They were rough and rugged instead of clean and smooth. It was as if this chair had been to hell and back, a few times. Overall, the chair was different to say the least. It was shiny and dark, dim and bright, it was a conglomeration of oxymoron and creepy symbols. The inboard side of the backrest, the section when facing the front of the chair was seen, had carved sculptures of skeletons with hoods and wings. The arm rests were engraved with a script font of something that felt like a chant or a curse even bound interestingly enough to the wielder's arms and hands when in use. The chair was perfectly silent, apart from the deep crackling of the aging dark wood that the person sat in as the chair moved from the abandoned street, to a town square. It was a common gathering spot in the Emerald City where the recruits for the King's Army would meet for a smoke and a laugh, but that was now empty apart from one lone flyer announcing the recruitment in Mockbeggar Hall the previous day. A hand pale as snow and with nails that were growing naturally but in the shape of pointed tear drops, picked up the flyer, and read it slowly. The arm was covered in some kind of gown that looked like it was entirely made of black obsidian- extremely shiny, and very very black. The flyer however, not only mentioned King Anthony the Blue Wizard, but also Lady Glinda the Good. "Join the Army of the Witch hunters and maintain peace in the lands. The King needs you to help defend the nation! United we fight and live free, Divided we fall to wickedness and evil. It is our duty as citizens of the Realm to stop any and every villain or villainess who dares to challenge that," spoke the woman in the chair. The voice was clearly feminine, and she had a strange accent: a mixture of deep tone, and British-like pronunciation.

"Oh don't worry my dear, there will be more bloodshed, pain, and death than there ever has been before. You will be unspoiled, and you _will _witness me feed on the life one by one of everyone you have ever loved. And the best part? You won't even know it's me because when you hold a life in your hand, you control it." The woman wheeled away, it was still too dark to see anything except the fangs from behind her crimson lips, and she disappeared into the night like a ghost seen one moment and gone he next.

The next day, Anthony woke up first in the strange new room. It was him, and Argy and four other people he had not seen in such a long time, he did not believe they were here. It was a happy sight to see though: Lanse and Em from his Coronado days, his Aunt Mara, and his cousin Strom. While Anthony recognized all of them and was happy to see them, but was confused. What brought them here and why did Julia not stay? Did that also mean Natalee was gone? She had not been seen in a long time either. Last he heard about her she had been reborn in Cloud Lake. Was she in permanent human form? Or was she somehow turning back into an Ozmist or ghost by still being in Oz? Or did she have the ability to control this transformation? Too much I'm getting ahead of myself I'll answer that later. Right now, wait where's Glinda? I asked myself while walking around the room. It was only now that I realized I was the only one moving. Time for everyone in the room had stopped but for me. Then I heard a voice.

"Remember them," was all the deep, and english sounding feminine voice advised. Then time resumed, and the four people on the floor stood up slowly. Jumping between worlds was exhausting especially the first time, and especially for the adult Aunt Mara. Lance and Em shook their heads and Strom rubbed his eyes like he was waking up from a good sleep. I waved my hand and lit the wall sconces with a fresh flame, and conjured up a good sized feast with wine of course, to dine while we discussed what had happened to them as I expected they would want to do as I did remembering my first Oz trip. For now though I decided it would be best to wait for my guardian sorceres, lady Glinda to come and introduce her to the family.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsewhere in the Emerald City, William, the new soldier with the elvish peg leg, was pacing the halls trying on his new uniform and getting a feel for the halberd spear. Lady Glinda the good was watching him, and giving advice about marching, platoon commands and combat techniques in battle. She had lead her fare share of battles over the cycles, and was now keen on promoting Private William McNally straight to Captain. His enchanted elvish leg meant that using less energy than most people he could run faster farther and still fight. His stamina was incredible and he was extremely formal, and polite, Glinda's two highest regarded character traits in anyone.

"Well my good Private, I hate to cut things short but I have business elsewhere I must attend to at once so if there are no further requests," Glinda summoned her bubble but waited to hear his response.

"No ma'am. Thank you so much for everything you have done, and please let King Anthony know I look forward to fighting for him!" With a smile Glinda bowed her head with a yes, and left the chamber.

Back in the strange room with the four new people and Anthony, before they started eating, they had much to discuss.

Aunt Mara looked absolutely fantastic. He hadn't seen her in an age, in fact the last time he could remember her he was 3 feet shorter than he was now. She had dark brown hair shiny as Lake Chorge and skin that was tanned like an adventurer. Her eyes he could tell however told the true tale. She was a strong soul, and one who has already been tested time and time again and come out victorious with each challenge faced. AS is the case with everything in life however, it came with a price. It looked like it had been too long that she was able to truly say "I'm happy". So far no words had been spoken, but tears came nonetheless. Happy tears though. He hugged her tightly and finally words formed. Argy stood in the back patiently and smiled, happy that the four of us were together again too.

"It's so nice to see you again Aunt Mara, truly, I can't remember the last time we were together like this!" I smiled.

"It's so nice to see you again too Anthony! " She gave me a very tight loving hug as we both had a rush of memories from times in the past that we shared. "Anthony, can you tell me where we are now though? I don't think I'm in Tennessee anymore," She asked. I sighed. Strom came from behind her and smiled, but looked uncomfortable. We were both the same age, but this was a lot to take in for Earthlings- so much fantasy that is usually considered not real. Especially for the three of us, we shared the same regrets: that we had not been half as prevalent in each other's lives as we wanted. But we were together now and decided to make more than the best of it.

"Hello Strom! Dude I never thought you'd be here too, how the heck are you? I can't tell you how nice it is to see you again," I smiled and gave a hug to the long not seen but never forgotten cousin. Small tears came no streams like the previous greeting with the beautiful and charming Aunt. It had most seriously been far too long. Argy was now introducing himself to my Aunt and to Em and Lanse.

"Honestly? I've been better Anthony, but it's very nice to see you again too, in a good setting too ya know? Let's agree to not let so many years pass between visits now," Strom replied. His voice sure was deeper than I remembered, but that again was many many moons ago. He smiled and another happy hug followed.

"I can and will explain everything, but first I want to greet my other friends as well," I smiled back. Aunt Mara gave a hug to her son Strom as they waited nervously and patiently for the status report. They had just come through a tornado that transported only them out of all the people in the entire state. Aunt Mara looked like she was about to fall, and Strom caught her.

"What is it mom what's wrong?" Strom asked. Aunt Mara just had a vision, of a terrible evil woman moving down the streets in a blood stained wheelchair... Anthony didn't ask yet but through conversation sensed sudden tenseness and glanced over, but moved on quickly being distracted by good friends.

"Nothing honey, I'm fine," She looked at her son and then at Anthony and was smiling, happy beyond measure to have the family together at last.

"Lanse! My oldest brother of all! Again never in a million years of all the people I know would I thought you would join me here!" I said to him He was s dear friend of mine waay back from high school days. Now we had had our own wars, and even cut off all messenger owl to and from each other for a while, but over time, we reconnected and were back to being the brothers we started as. He was my height but way more fit, had thick dark hair a beard and mustache but pirate like, not santa like I thought. He too was tan, still spending Christmases in Hawaii I thought accurately. He gave a big bear hug and then released.

"I know it's super cool seeing you too Anthony! But yeah where the hell am I and hwo did we all get here? And hey cool robes and crown man!" Lanse asked.

"Sorry one more person Lanse then I promise I'll tell you everything!" I turned around and saw a very pretty girl again about my age, lying on the floor. I placed my hand above her nose to feel for breath, and knew she was alive. I waved my had in a counter clockwise circle and a pulse of light emanated from the center of the room and woke her up from her coma like and in shock state. She sat up and I knelt down beside her. The fires on the wall from the torches I lit earlier made her look orange but she was still smiling I could see. She was a bit shorter than me I guessed, and had clean and clear skin showing a bright smile when she wanted. She had hair to her shoulders that was light brown with slight blond-ish highlights. She had green eyes and a hilarious demeanor, though I don't think she tried to be funny most of the time.

"Holy cow Anthony! Where did you come from? I haven't seen you in years! You're like a hermit crab except you're not a crab and you're also technicallynot home, and this "home" is HUGE so nevermind. And dude! What are you a king now? Why the Crown?" She exclaimed, and then stood up. I laughed so hard woth the hermit crab line. Again I gave her a hug too and we both smiled; friends reunited again; old friends too from thousands of miles away.

"It's awesome to see you Em! Seriously I think you'll be right at home here, but it is dangerous,"

"Oh, I'm ready Anthony! I've seen enough of our favorite tv show to expect the craziest unimaginable worst," Em said. I winked acknowledging her Earth reference and now addressing them all.

"I know this is hard to believe but I'll prove it in a minute. We are right now, in the Capital City, brace yourselves, of Oz. This is the Emerald City Palace. I am King," I explained the past 5 major events in Oz the return of Elphaba, Langwidere, the Nome King, her brother Shell, her grandmother Mombi etc. I explained that the true royal OZ family ahd all been murdered and her last son wanted me to take his place as King, and Glinda crowned me 1 earth year ago, and 2 cycles ago. All their mouths were open apart from Lanse's. he was an engineer and a scientist. None of this made sense.

"Ok Anthony this is all very funny, but come on let's be serious," he started. I looked at him raising my eyebrows. "Well you can't be serious there's no such thing as," I stopped him mid sentence and snapped my fingers. Instantly, we were teleported via blue smoke to my personal log chamber.

"This is my memory room. I have a terrible memory so this room stores all the objects that have been vital to mine and Oz's survival over the years. You can touch them they have no power now," Aunt Mara looked at Elpahaba's charred an ancient broomstick that still had the pitchfork end, Strom looked at the musical spells that Ozma had learned from breathing the magic from this particular book, Em looked at Emperor Sheltergard Throp's Amulet of Death (the soul stealer), and Argy unsheathed his enchanted sword from mother Maria a while back, while Lanse looked at Mombi's mirror and fountain.

"Now do you believe? That broom Aunt Mara, has killed more of my people and friends than I would like to remember right now, as well as soldiers of her own army that failed her. Lanse that mirror and fountain destroyed this entire country for a very very long time. Em, that amulet was powerful enough to take not just your soul but if you were undead, it would steal whatever it was that made you able to emulate being alive. Argy's sword has saved my life three times, and Strom, that book is the only thing that can send you all home," I explained. Em fainted and Lanse collapsed to what he thought would be a floor but I conjured up a stool just in time.

"Well, ok wait a minute. If this is all real, then," Lanse was thinking hard.

"yes?" Aunt Mara asked curious and amazed. Everyone sat down this was insanity, but it wasn't at the same time. Strom rubbed his brow in denial but belief simultaneously.

"well it seems this Thropp family is always the villain, except for Langwidere and the Gnome King," Lanse began correctly.

"Nome," I corrected though.

"Yes that's what I meant the ones who died from chicken eggs!" We all laughed at that, it did sound silly. Just then a bright pink light engulfed the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would all rise, and then bow for the coming of the Guardian Archmage of Oz, and my life line and dear friend, and all-time favorite leader," I announced while bowing and extending my right arm out to the side. I looked up and gestured everyone else to do the same.

"Lady Glinda Arduenna The Good," I smiled. Again everyone's mouth was open, but Strom and Lanse looked sternly at the enormous bubble, and when it popped revealing the beautiful Lady Glinda, they stopped blinking.

Meanwhile, the Wheel-chaired woman was seen strolling the streets again, this time with people around. Before the wheelchair made its way into the street the sun was shining, but every foot those cursed wheels hissed down the emerald pass, the clouds grew darker, seperating her from the sun and from light. She wasn't wearing the gem infested gown. No, this time she wore a cast on her right foot and in her lap was that flyer for the King's Army.

"Oh it hurts! If only the King's Army knew I was in the vicinity when they were having target practice, maybe they wouldn't have shot me in the foot with flaming arrows!" Crowds gasped loudly and began to gather around her concerned.

"Did they really shoot you?" One man asked taking pictures left and right.

"What if they shoot us?! Or our kids? Or the Animals!" A woman shouted.

"They're a militia not an army!" Shouted another woman. The one in the wheelchair grinned widely.

"They shot me! They knew I was there! They did it to show their brute power! DO you want an army who would attack its citizens to follow orders?" She rallied them up now.

"NO!" The crowds shouted, growing larger.

"It's not just her foot! It's the idea! The King must be stopped with his traitorous army!" Shouted a group fo men and women. Every person that shouted something, had touched her wheelchair first, bending down to see if she was alright out of care, but rising again crazed and hexed. The Chair now was glowing indeed. It glowed just as much as the woman sitting in it grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Glinda the Good appeared in the center of the room and wearing her more authoritative attire: the dark purple gown with only gems on the shoulders and bust. Her presence brightened the room and the atmosphere. Aunt Mara, Strom, Em, Lanse, Argy and I all bowed and then she spoke.

"Anthony my King, how good to see you again as always. I see introductions are in order though," She smiled and looked to the eldest of the visitors.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. I mean um, Lady Glinda. I'm sorry I'm not quite used to this yet. I'm Anthony's Aunt and this is my son Strom. A terrible tornado came and when we woke up, we were here. Can you help us understand why?" she said. Lady Glinda smiled and replied,

"I am very glad you asked me that question. I came to answer that anyway for the Blue Wizard. I first would like to meet the rest of the troops,"

Em came slowly walking over and bowed again meekly. "Your goodness I can't even tell you how cool this is to finally meet you, I'm a high school friend of Anthony's many years back." Em offered a handshake and bowed her head again smiling from ear to ear. Lady Glinda laughed, feeling a bit famous for reasons she didn't understand. IN her mind, she was just doing her job.

Lanse came over and I wasn't quite sure how that would go…

"Hmm," Lady Glinda narrowed her eyes but smiled.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Lanse now confused.

"You don't believe in me. No no it's quite alright I understand entirely, Lanse. You have come the farthest of them all tonight, straight from your dorm in santa Barbra you call it?" Lanse dropped his mouth in disbelief how did she know all that? Anthony laughed. Glinda explained that she summoned the tornado to bring those Anthony calls family. With that knowledge it is no surprise that the Aunt and Cousin have come, but as for Lanse and Em and the disappearance of Julia, no one quite understood. Anthoyn declared that he considered all of his friends especially those from California days, as family. But that still didn't explain the absence of Julia. Was she alive? Hurt? Or safe? No one knew anything. Glinda then went on to discuss the political uproars in the Kingdom now…

"Anthony as King you must be aware that someone out there is causing a rally, strikes are happening every other week! This is exactly how it all started heaven knows how many years ago when…" Glinda froze in her own sentence.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can we help what's going on?" Aunt Mara said grabbing her sons hand at her side.

"Mara, you've been having visions, haven't you?"

"How did you," she was impressed.

"you're like me you're a mother and in Oz mother can see the future, what you have seen is the first clues of who this villain is, you must come with me at once to my Tower, and record everything that you saw. Anthony you can take who you wish but I strongly advise you to go visit Commander William as he is now in charge of your army and truly wants to meet with you again. Strom, If you would also come with me I think you'll find something very interesting with your mother and me," Glinda was on it. She had all her senses tingling and knew how to handle it.

"Em and Lanse if you want you can come with me, or you can.. No I'd prefer if you came with me please, times are dangerous and you guys don't have weapons yet. Let's go meet the army!" Everyone parted ways, and headed out the door. He gave a good luck hug to Aunt Mara and another to Strom as they parted ways for the moment. As soon as they stepped outside, something strange was happening.

I made a flick of my fingers and all of my friends were invisible. I knelt down and with glowing eyes could still see them, and they me.

"wait be quiet I see something over there," I warned. In the distance I saw something. A woman wearing an extremely sparkly black gown, looked like she was hugging someone. Then the person fell, and went limp as the corpse hit the floor. The body was young, and female, with blond hair. Argy had to hold a hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming in protest and sadness, as I had just witnessed, someone kill Julia. The way of doing it though, in the dead of night, under the moon light, and by hugging? How can a hug kill?

"It doesn't, and never will. Something else was done to Julia," Lanse pointed out.

"I wonder if she was stabbed, that would explain the appearance of a hug," Em thought.

"There was no scream though, a stab would inspire a scream." I whispered back.

"Well let's wait here and see if she moves, and then examine her body," Lanse suggested.

"We won't examine anything because she's not dead!" I angrily whispered in denial.

The body was still in the same position on the floor, but the woman in the shiny black dress turned around. The air grew colder, grass turned to mud, and the moon grew a wicked grin, the Jackall moon the national sign of bad luck had returned. Hearing went muffled, and vision became blurred, and then they fell asleep. That is all of Anthony's friends but him of course. Worried, and still in shock from seeing Julia killed before him, he couldn't decide what to do- drop the spell and help his friends or keep it up protecting them until the woman vanished.

He decided to wait, but was crying. The woman still stood at the foot of the deceased Julia, and looked like she was talking to someone, but there wasn't anything there. She was beautiful indeed, but she was also first and foremost, a vampire. She had the large black and white stiff collar made of what looked like infant bones, and a cape made of rooster feathers. It was dark, dark black, and acted as if it were alive, writhing and ragged in its ever moving appearance. The same bones making up the collar also adorned her shoulders, making a demonic edge to her silhouette. The woman cracked her neck and with a flash of her true eyes which briefly glowed bright purple, she conjured her wheelchair and as she sat down in it, her appearance changed from the murderer to the cripple who rallied the people against the king a few nights ago. She wheeled herself as Anthony watched, over to Julia's body, and the chair hummed as magic from it empowered the woman, and she aimed a hand at the corpse. It rose, and a strange red light and fluid came from out of Julia's head straight into the woman's mouth. She was draining the poor body of all its blood and growing more powerful from the drink. The woman closed her eyes with the joy of quenching her century long thirst, and her skin turned one shade darker. When she drank enough the body collapsed into a cloud of dust on the ground. The still nameless woman turned on a pin and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke that stayed after her disappearance in the shape of a skull.

Anthony was completely outraged. Yes he was beyond sad, beyond consoling at the moment, but more than that he was furious. This cowardly woman killed his friend. With a fierce air punch he dropped the cloaking spell and told what he thought.

"Anthony are you ok? What happened to Julia?" Em asked, hugging my arm as I continued to walk slowly.

"That Wicked Witch is also a Vampire," I hissed.

"This is insane how are we going to battle a Witch and a Vampire all in one?" Em asked.

"There's always a way, we've killed plenty of witches. Our King is a great one but right now he's pissed, let him rant," Argy advised.

"A friend of his is a friend of mine, mark my words I will do my best to take her down in your honor," Lanse vowed looking at me. I nodded respectfully back. Argy could tell without asking that I was seriously beyond furious. With magic, I picked up a boulder and threw it against a nearby wall shattering it and covering me in dust and pebbles. They reminded me of the Nome King and by extension Natalee, and everyone else that had died at the green hands of the old Witch or her family.

"Anthony, calm down man we're gonna kill her don't worry about that trust me," Argy tried.

"THAT'S IT! I'D KNOW A WITCH LIKE THAT A THOUSAND MILES AWAY! IT'S NESSA EVANORAH THROPP- THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST. THE WITCH IS BACK AND BY GOD I WILL HAVE HER HEAD ON MY THRONE WHEN I'M DONE WITH HER. I AM KING OF OZ NESSA! YOU WANNA TAKE MY THRONE? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME AND GOOD LUCK! LIVING LONG ENOUGH TO TRY!" The King of Oz had had his absolute maximum patience topped, with the devilish Thropp family, constantly ruining his life. He yelled louder than he had ever yelled before, so loud that he now coughed, hurting his throat. Now that one more member was back from the dead, he was ready and eager to send her back to hell.


	7. Chapter 7

The Blue Wizard felt he had grown a little more serious. His crown reminded him constantly that he had a kingdom to protect not just rule. He also had friends and family here now, and was therefore more vulnerable. His friends were behind him, and they walked together towards Mockbeggar Hall. The gems on the medieval shaped crosses that gave height to his crown now illuminated slightly blue. It was still in the dead of night and the moon lit the way well enough, grinning though it may have been.

"I believe now, "Lanse said solemnly, patting his old friend on the back.

"She didn't die in vain," Em added.

"Thank you, it really helps to be with friends in this dark moment. I mean what I said though. I will not give up the throne so easily! If she wants it, she's going to have to take it!" I yelled.

"She's gone too far, killing a friend is an act of war, she's finished," Argy vowed.

"Thank you brother, I knew I could count on you," I replied. Argy noded. I tried very hard but just couldn't help it. The brutal death of my beloved friend was too hard to bare for the time and tears steadily fell, among us all. This was his first low moment: to watch a good friend die at the hands of an old enemy. He waved his hands in a criss cross pattern sending all of them to the cemetery, and buried Julia's body.

"Anthony, you may want to take a look," Lanse said again raising his eyebrows. The rythematic chant of "HO" on every left foot meant only one glorious thing.

"Your Ozness, what perfect timing! What do you think of your army?" Commander William shouted while riding on a very familiar _Horse_. Adonaie, formerly Glinda's War Horse, was now the noble steed that Commander William was given to use for marching his full flank of troops. All of them were looked perfect: the long dark green coats flaired from the waist down; the black combat boots; the dark green shako hats; made them look as serious as they were strong. Armed with the halberd spear and rifles on their backs, they were ready to fight. They were marching down the Yellowbrick road heading West making a treck along all of the Emerald City borders.

"Your Ozness!" Will dismounted the _Horse_. "How great to see you again!" We had an interesting history: his father, Commander Cherrystone knew Glinda very well, and served the crown for many important but wicked years.

"Tis great to see you as well my friend! What an excellent choice for commander! Glinda still knows best I see," I smiled.

"Indeed! So your Ozness, any orders for your first army?"

"Maintain a full watch at all times. Answer only to me and Lady Glinda, and never assume it is actually us. Post men at every border, and at very entrance to the Emerald City. I want the people and my friends to feel safe and protected with their King's Army."

"It shall be done," He bowed and mounted the noble _Horse_ again, marching away woth the chanting army.

Anthony grabbed his heart, and turned his head at Mockbeggar Hall's general direction, dropping another tear.

"Come we must return to Mockbeggar hall!" I shouted while running hard.

"Why?!" Em shouted back following me Argy and Lanse.

"Something bad is happening I can feel it! Come on!"

Back in Mockbeggar Hall, Glinda was hosting Aunt Mara and Anthony's cousin Strom, talking about her visions first.

"Please my dear friend sit with me, and Strom, you as well please. We have much to discuss." This was in the Great Hall of the hall. Huge antler made chandeliers lit the enormous room. Books lined walls on either side, and a large fireplace with a beautiful marble mantle was opposite the Quoxwood table they sat at.

"I know you have had visions of the new enemy we face here in Oz and as you are an outsider to this Land, I would like to know how your visions occur, and when they first started," Lady Glinda asked. She was not wearing the enchanted pearl necklace...

"Well, let me think. It all started when I became a mother really, I just had a sense about danger for my kids, and knew correctly if they were in trouble, serious trouble, or not. When the tornado came, I had no idea I would end up here. Now I know it was a portal, but Glinda, did you summon it?" Aunt Mara asked.

"I did not. That is why I am interested. Normally, when Anthony calls to Earth for aid, the same group of people come. Now that that's changed, I fear this new enemy knows Anthony very well, or about him at least. Which means only one thing: She or he is a relative of an enemy we have previously dealt with, who before now, was also dead,"

"Maybe we came for another reason," Strom said now clearing his throat. All eyes turned to him.

"What do you think dear?" Glinda asked politely and softly almost sounding british Mara thought.

"Well we are family to Anthony, not just friends. We share the same blood in our families. Maybe that tornado brought my mom and I because of that. We haven't been a large part of each other's' lives growing up, this could be our chance to change that," he said. Lady Glinda smiled.

"I hope you're right. Time will tell too. Mara, you must know that as you are family to Anthony you and your son are in grave danger," Glinda cracked her neck, an odd body move for her… Mara watched Glinda grow more irritated as the minutes passed.

"Glinda, tell me something please. What was Anthony's musical instrument of choice? Surely even in Oz music lives on,"

"Oh indeed it does my dear. You are here to answer my questions, not the other way 'round!" Glinda yelled for the first time in a century… Strom got up, and the door slammed shut seconds before he left.

"Oh, no no no it shall not be. You're not going anywhere, EITHER OF YOU!" Glinda screamed. Strom saw a guitar or something that looked like it on the wall. It was indeed the enchanted instrument Candle used to play. She was the wife of Liir (Elphaba's son), and daughter to Princess Nastoya, the leader of the Scrow Tribe in the Vinkus. It's magic was true, and powerful. Mara had a flash: that a monster in this room would attempt to strangle Strom within the next few seconds. Her hands formed fists.

Strom heard his mother in his head through yes, magic, say, "Son, this is it. You play that guitar harder than you ever have your entire life," Strom looked at her and nodded. Before he could strike a note, Glinda struck him with a bolt of lightning from her fingers.

Mara stood up and threw her chair at "Glinda". "NOT MY SON YOU DEMON! NOW SON!" she yelled.

Glinda shouted, "YOU WILL ALL DIE ONE, BY, ONE! I WILL DRINK THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMY AND TAKE BACK THE THRONE! AND AVENGE MY SISTER, BROTHER, AND GRANDMOTHER!"

Mara was having another flash and knew the truth now. She threw another chair and caused exactly what she wanted: Glinda fired again, but this time at Mockbeggar Hall, destroying it. Aunt Mara jumped on her son, shielding him from damage, and picking her head up from debris, noticed a blue shield in turn around her.

"NOW STROM! NOW!" Mara yelled. There was an enormous crowd indeed, as the citizens were trying to make their way towards the Palace to hear Anthony's next speech, but this interrupted them. Strom struck hard with no pick using just his bare thumb, and the instrument shot a pulse of powerful magic towards the thing posing as Glinda.

"FROM DUST TO DUST!" Strom yelled as he played notes of power and fury on the enchanted device.

The magic hit the "Glinda" and the woman screamed, and laughed as a cloud of black flames engulfed her. Through the firey curtains everyone watched in muted horror as the being shed the appearance of Glinda, and whirled around in the black fire. Slowly she morphed into the wretched, vile vampire wearing the rooster feather cape and infant bone collar and shoulders on the dark obsidian gown, and horns sprouted from her forehead. Her hair was white as snow, her nails were long as rivets, and she was very tall. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the East: part Vampire, part demon, stood only feet away from Strom and Mara. The instrument Strom was playing held the woman still in a magical forcefield thank heavens.

"Good work son!" Mara said to him.

"Thank you! You too!" Strom congratulated his mother. Then, the situation changed.

"No, no you have not won. You have no idea what you have just done. I am Nessa Evanorah Thropp, the Evil Witch of the East. And now I'm going to feed on your son, and then you! AND I WONT STOP ThERE OH NO! I WIL EAT THE BLOOD OF EVERY MAN WOMMAN AND CHILD WHO EVER UTTERD THE NAME ANTHONY OR GLINDA! AND THEN I'LL BE QUEEN OF THE LANDS!" The woman laughed maniacally, and then in an explosion of lightning, the forefield was broken. The woman stood hovering above the ground, and raised a cursed hand to Strom. A red stream began flowing from him to her, and Mara screamed in protest. It was unspeakable.

"NO!" She yelled, and then began crying. Strom tried to keep playing the instrument but couldn't strike it hard enough for an affect.

There was another explosion f plaster and stone. Anthony the Blue burst through and punched the air throwing a fireball at the Witch.

"How about a little fire Nessa? SOUND FAMILIAR? MAYBE A LITTLE FAMILY TRIBUTE IS IN ORDER!" Anthony spiraled both hands, and formed a small tornado made solely of fire and lava around the Witch of the East, and then his eyes flashed blue. A purple cloud teleported the Witch away, breaking the vampiric drain spell on Strom, and he fell to the floor.

"Mara, it's ok, stay awake you're alright! Everything is under control, the Witch is gone," While kneeling down to let my Aunt in shock grab my arm I waved my right hand at Strom healing his wounds, and blood loss returning skin color. Lanse, Em and Argy looked from around the corner but didn't come in yet. Anthony remained in the room for a moment ensuring Mara and Strom were alright and hugged them both tightly.

"We are family god dammit, nothing is gonna break that, ever! Not even some cursed Witch from Hell can stop us," he said, tears fell everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

The Witch of the East appeared in her castle way up high in a terrible castle out in the middle of nowhere. More specific, the Evil Witch of the East built a secluded and armed fortress in the middle of the Nonestica Ocean. Before continuing, it is of highest importance to note here that the Evil Witch lives in the middle of an ocean as Ozians do not believe oceans exist. They have never seen one, smelled one or felt one, nor have they ever been to a place that _does_ have one. So no the people of Oz strongly believe oceans are not real and made up fantasies.

The Witch's castle was made of iron not stone. Guarded by gargoyles on each tower at the corners of the square fort, it would be impossible to enter by foot. She had an army of her own, two in fact. First were the gargoyles, and second, was a far more dangerous army. They were an enchantment that she had mastered while watching her older sister Elphaba curse monkeys with wings. Well my dears, these were at one point people too, but having been drained of their blood, they were now undead minions. They were now mere skeletons with wings, and were filled with more poison than any cheap little red apple. She called them her ghouls. The Witch of the East was absolutely furious. A gargoyle opened the gates for her to enter and he was instantly turned to ash with a flash of her lightning curse.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU WINKIE HELL HOUND!" The Evil Witch screamed, and magically slammed a door behind her. With one fowl swoop she twirled the massive rooster feather cloak off and rung her hands together trying to think of how to make herself more powerful.

One of the winged Skelton demons, whose special power was not yet revealed, was standing in the room with her.

"Your wickedness I have a suggestion to pose at thee," the voice was deep, ancient and overlapped by a second eerie voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DING IN HERE? SHUT THE HELL UP GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" Nessa yelled, firing at the wall, she continued firing explosions of electricity until she killed the cursed skeleton.

Nessa writhed her hands together, and looked around the room quickly. Then she saw a black book with burned pages. It wasn't the Grimmerie. It was far worse. It was the Hexan. This was her grandmothers curse book. She flung it open as the book screamed and the pages flew magically by themselves to a random spell, and cast it on her. Instantly she was struck with a black misty projectile flying from the pages and dug its self-inside her where her heart was, and she collapsed onto the floor taking half a table with her.

A strange noise came from where she was laying. It sounded like the pitter patter of the tiny legs of bugs and insects, crawling towards her, and then she screamed terribly.

They began eating her. Or rather, parts of her the Hexan thought she no longer needed. She lost her eyes and tiny flames replaced them. She lost her thumbs which were replaced by Raven claws and her whole body became more boney and less meaty. Her hair grew longer and whiter, and her nose and chin grew longer and sharper. Her nails became blades, and her legs fell off as the bugs ate them. Her bottom half was replaced by ethereal substance. Outwardly it looked like the rooster feather cloak in dress form, only far spikier. This allowed her mobility as fast as lightning and strength as much as an oak. Her head maintained the horns which now curved and were twisted not unlike like her nature. Her skin tore off and then was replaced by a new skin. Bluish green in color, much like the color of a summer moon light on a lake, it looked like porcelain- as if cracked and glued in chunks back together. Indeed the rooster feather cloak was very much alive, and now gave her the ability to fly without magic. The collar on the cloak dress combo grew incredibly large, like a royal vampire it seemed, and then when it got too tall behind her head it curved downwards under its weight, and then when it settled in place stretched out to be wider. from her shoulders grew a thick and creepy cape made of the same material as the rest of her outfit and flowed far behind her giving her appearance a more matured version of horrible. AS she stood up again, the final change took place. Her teeth fell out and were replaced by fangs that would rival those of any previous vampire. Old she did not look. No more than 20 even now. In reality however, she was almost 150 this month. Every reflective material shattered into dust just with her thought, and the Evil Witch of the East laughed her new evil laugh that was so revolting, it killed nearby plants.

"You wanted to see your Witch?! Well my poor dears, HERE SHE IS!" The Evil Witch loved her new power, and could feel it perfectly. She did not leave her castle just yet however, a plan had to brew. A plan that would get Anthony the Blue King alone, and bring the most pain to him- literally and figuratively. The Wicked Witch of the West was dangerous because she was completely and clinically insane. Nessa Evanorah Thropp is far more dangerous because she isn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Anthony had restored Aunt Mara and his cousin Strom back in the Emerald City's Hostpital Tower section. The nurses used potions to heal their burns and scrapes, and enchantments to heal their strength. Confident they were finally ready to leave the wing, the elvish doctor allowed them to leave with Anthony. Argy, Em, and Lanse were waiting for us in the conference hall, and we headed for that room down a different corridor.

One thing that dawned on all of us upon arriving at the conference room though was where in the world did Glinda go? Guards were seen at every single doorway, at Anthony's order a few days ago. Commander William Cherrystone was no where to be seen, no doubt on patrol along the Yellow and Red Brick roads.

"Where in the world is Lady Glinda by the way? Should we be concerned?" Em asked.

"I do not know where Her Goodness has gone. It has been some time since I've heard from her. But believe me when I say she has vowed for centuries to protect with her life the safety of Oz. Anything she does is for that purpose," I explained.

"But still, it would be really helpful if she were here now," Strom said.

"I know," I agreed.

"I think for the first time, we should all split up in two groups. One group finds Lady Glinda, the other and I say this as an open debate for a plan: tries to find out where Nessa Thropp's castle is. She is clearly retreating to somewhere, but its not in my Kingdom. My guards have combed the lands for anything but have found nothing. If she's out there she's somewhere else," I reported. Everyone burrowed their brows thinking hard.

"Are there any islands nearby?" Aked Argy. Everyone looked at him weirdly remembering that oceans are a myth in this land. "I know I know, but hear me out. Who was the one who made the whole country believe she was paralyzed? Nessa. Who was the one who said she was Glinda for God knows how long? Nessa. Do you see my point? Anthony is right she is the Witch of lies and Queen of deceit. What better a place for her to live than on a small island in the middle of an ocean! That way if anyone ever acuses her of her whereabouts, the whole contry can laugh it off! Don't you see? No one can do anything and Anthony, if you especially as King, order your army to attack a Wicked Witch who has returned from Hell, is sister to the Wicked Witch of the West, and lives in the Ocean? I'm telling you right now you will be acused of insanity and you'll lose the throne," Argy finished. I stood up, angered.

"Dammit! All fo that makes perfect sense but Argy what in Lurline's name am I to do now? If I lose the throne, Nessa will take the crown! OZ will be destroyed and all fo you will die, and she wont stop there, she'll go after earth next!" I paced the floor behind my chair as everyone began shouting, and talking over each other. Panick had joined our table.

"hold it! Enough, one at a time. We need a plan. Argy is right, but so am I we can't do nothing, and the longer we wait the closer we get to an Apocalypse I assure you." I said.

"Well, we need to use that army of yours, and we need a way to get the Witch to expose herself to the people," Lanse said thinking logically.

"But how?" Aunt Mara asked. "If we do anything she'll just kill the people of Oz, or us! She's proven already to be very powerful and you can bet, being a Witch, she's become more powerful since that time. I do no want a holocaust in this land," Mara said passionately. Anthoyn stopped pacing.

"We need protection and a way to stall her so we can bide more time. Create a diversion, or something…" I thought aloud.

"Anthony I think it's time we all got weapons of our own. The night Julia was attacked brought that to my attention. We could have done something if we were armed." Lanse posed. Everyone agreed and was excited about the prospect.

"I know just the person to help us. We need ways to fight individually if need be. This is something that I have never allowed before, but now agree it may be of advantage to us all. Come with me in my carriage, I know just the person to arm us with something like that," I knew who I was talking about, but no one else did. She was an old helper and a dear friend in the Vinkus.

"Once we are all armed we'll be in a better position to discuss a plan," Argy agreed and walked by my side. Lanse and Em were on my other side, and Mara with Strom walked behind. I told a guard to let no one under any circumstances to enter in my absence, and to tell Commander Cherrystone the Second of my location change.

"Yes your Ozness!" The Guard shouted and then marched at double time pace out the room. Before we left the tower, I raised both hands to the sky and stood for a moment, everyone else stopped to watch. A bright blue light came from my hands and shot a bolt of magic high above the clouds, directly above the Throne Tower, the tallest tower in the city, and from that spot, came a shield to protect the entire country. It was a powerful charm, to hide the country from anyone who did not belong there. When I was confident the shiled was active, I walked on and we continued heading west approaching the Watery Pass- the area of marshes between Restwater and Kellswater. I noticed Strom looking at his hands as he breathed funny and then exhaled loudly.

"Are you alright Strom?" I had a hunch…

"I feel different," he said. The weather changed from a summer day to something the country had only seen once before in its' life. Winter. I waved a hand and all of us were wearing thick fur hooded, wool robes. I was fine but everyone else now looked more Oz like.

"Alright now who's ready to get a magic weapon from an ancient shape shifting sorceress and Princess?!" I cheered. Everyone else cheered and the carriage arrived. Being pulled by magic there was no cabby man. The Horses were huge Clydesdales. They neighed and sighed loudly and occasionally lifted a hoof to bend their legs. The carriage was awesome. Made of dark green emeralds and with gold leather inlay on the sides it was meant for the king or Queen of Oz. There were torches on the sides, and was enclosed for the weather. There were also four Knights of my private guard as an escort, one of which thankfully was Commander William. In the snow, each flake looked like it was already under a microscope. Each one unique, beautiful and crystalline. Em caught as many on her tongue as she could, and Lanse laughed at her. We all got in and I saluted Commander Bill, the guardian friend.

Meanwhile, back in Nessa's castle, Glinda the good just landed via bubble. She was terrified, yes, but knew she had the upper ground, she was immortal and also the most powerful magical woman in the land. But she also knew she wasn't technically _in _that land anymore now…

She walked confidently as if she belonged, righ p to the gate and spoke to the winged skeleton guard.

"I wish to proceed gatekeeper," she said firmly.

"How dare you curse us with your presence! Go away and never return!" Hissed the reaper.

"You will let me pass because in a few seconds, your own leader is going to kill you," Glinda foresaw. And indeed she was right the Skeleton laughed and walked away, but when Glinda saw Nessa appear at the other gate, she made herself invisible and watched Nessa kill the guard. With a soft blow of her breath, the gate opened and she entered the castle. She still invisible, watched as Nessa further cursed herself with the Hexan book, and could not believe what she saw now.

"Come here my old friend, Malky," she spoke. To Glinda's surprise, Elphaba's former cat, and the Wizard's former Animal spy, Malky trotted across the stone floor. In a dark purple flash the cat transformed into a man. In turn, Nessa changed her form to the odd woman in the wheelchair, and held the cat in her lap as it purred. "I have a King to crush," she grinned, and Malky asked

"what is the plan oh wicked one?"

"I'm going to let the people see what I saw happen to my sister. I'm going to show them how insane he is and the people will side with me, that a King she should not be," and she teleported away. Lady Glinda had no time for bubbles, and tried to leave the room, but something was stopping her…


	10. Chapter 10

Anthony had lead the gang from the Palace of Emeralds, across the Vinkus river, and through the Kumbricia Pass in the Greater Kells mountain range. It was time they stopped to make camp for the night, gather their strength and continue their journey to wherever it was King Anthony wanted to take them.

"We shall stop here for the night. We haven't much further to go but its safer to rest here for the night. The new Witch is sure to have many spies. Lanse and Em please go grab firewood, Aunt Mara and Strom I would request your assistance with something you've never done before." Everyone smiled and nodded and Lanse and Em went to the right, towards due East. Aunt Mara was confused.

"Anthony you know I'd help you with anything in life but I have a feeling this is going to be more unusual than anything I can think of," she laughed. I laughed too but then raised my eyebrows.

"You're right! I need both your help casting a spell over our camp sight. The spell requires those to cast it who share a common family tree. The protection charm needs a group of people who have an unbreakable bond: family." She gave me another hug and Strom smiled. "Follow my lead," I said. My eyes instantly lit up brightly blue, surprising Strom and Mara. We moved positions so that we all only held each other's right hands, and raised the left out in front. "Ask your selves why am I doing this? Who am I protecting? Repeat that answer in your head let it fill your heart and magic will do the rest," I instructed.

Slowly, a yellow string twirled around all our hands, and then in a triangular array moved upwards towards the stars, and burst apart in a bubble shaped shield, that dropped down to the grass. We released holding hands but the spell wasn't over.

"Ok now we need to hide our noises and make anything within the shield be invisible to outsiders. Raise your right hand and repeat after me: Tuebor omnius". As we repeated the spell, the edges of the shield flashed blue and purple and white periodically, enhancing the magical shield with more hiding those within properties.

"Well who knew I had power like that within me?" Mara said happily. Magic in Oz was always fun to cast.

"You're a mom there is no stronger bond between people in any world so therefore, your aid in the spell has made this shield harder to penetrate than if it were made of steel, and you can't even see it!" I high fived her, the feeling was pretty awesome admittedly.

Confident the spell was strong; he bade them return with Lanse and Em to the fire site. Strom was having something strange happen to him. He was alright but his fingers started shingin white very brightly, and the wind picked up speed…

"Anthony what's going on?!" Mara worried. Strom's eyes flashed very bright white, and fell to his knees. I walked over to him to see what was happening and asked a few questions.

"Strom, are you in pain?"

"No," He said trying to fight the change. The more he appeared out be struggling, the more violent the weather got. Rain, hail, howling winds, things were getting out of hand. With one hand aimed at Mara, Lanse and Em I protected them from the changing weather, and with the other I attempted to calm down Strom.

"I need you to think of something that makes you happy! Anything! Come on man you can do this! Do not fight it, let it fill your head and heart! You have magic Strom! Conquer it's tamelssness!" I broke the proverbial ice with that one. Then suddenly Strom smiled and the weather immediately stopped. Sun shined quietly and beautifully behind fluffy white clouds. I released the spells and smiled.

"Well, how do you feel fellow mage?" I happily asked.

I have the power to change the weather with my emotions! Anthony! This is incredible!" He laughed, becoming excited with the new skill.

The morale was excellent. Things couldn't be better for the time being. Or, so I thought. Meanwhile Lady Glinda had been absent for over a week, and the reason had been revealed.

"WHO BROUGHT YOU HERE WITCH? SPEAK UP! OR I WILL HAVE YOU BEGGING FOR DEATH!" Nessa screamed. She was in her wheelchair and in the younger less creepy appearance. The Witch of the East's true nature would only be visible if she is not sitting in the cursed wheelchair… Malky was in her lap, meowing with delight in the Good woman's pain. Magic was torturing Glinda. She had been caught by the wrong Witch in this exiled castle in the middle of an Ocean, with no exit. Through the tears and blood, Glinda managed a sentence.

"You will face a reckoning Nessarose! The Blue King will take you down in the end, and you will never be heard of again! Torture me all you want, you can't deny reality," she sighed.

"A foolish Witch who dares to say I will do anything but wreck havoc on Oz, deserves nothing more than isolation. I would love to stay and chat old friend but I have a Country to steal. She turned the wheel chair around and smiled. In a flash of purple smoke she was gone. Lady Glinda tried to summon her bubble, but in this torture chamber, she had no magic. And was therefore, mortal…

Back in Oz, Commander William Cherrystone, Captain of the King's Guard, was getting a sit rep from his soldiers near the Mockbeggar Conference Hall, when suddenly a commotion demanded his attention at once. It was the King of Oz had come to check on the soldiers Commander Will thought.

"Sire I thought you were in the Vinkus what are you doing here? Is everything alright do you need aid?" He inquired cleverly and sincerely.

"All in good time old friend. Now go, transfer all troops to the Vinkus-Quadling Border at once soldier," said the King. Commander Will ordered as the King said. It was midday (a day after the revelation of Strom and tortured Glinda) and many citizens were out shoppig in the street market or talking with friends. The King stood on a boulder, and Commander Will turned around and hid to watch, suspicious that this maybe wasn't the King…

"Great people of Oz: The real enemy of this world is not a returned Wicked Witch, that was a lie and false information fed by propaganda and political tyrants. The true person you all should fear, IS ME!" And the King cast a curse on every citizen in the area. There were sparks of electricity, and then a laughter, and then a bang.

Commander William arrived at the scene too late. Hearing screams and smelling sulfur, he ran back to the site, but was slow by seconds. He saw all of his men assigned to Quadling, scattered around, but burnt to a crisp. The stunning woman had quite literally shocked them all. He witnessed the King hold a woman close to him by the waist, and bit her neck drinking her blood. When the King drank enough of it, he moaned with the super charge his magic got, and teleported away. Commander William was furious. The King had betrayed Oz! Murdered friendly citizens! There began a political uproar unlike any Oz had ever seen before. Commander William debated staging a cous d'etat, and military member or not, everyone in Oz agreed on one thing: something must be done to Anthony the King of Oz. Or as he was called now: Anthony the Brute. Hundreds of citizens gathered around carrying torches and spears, and everyone was shouting and screaming in a mob type rage. They all gathered at the Emerald City Gates which thankfully the Guards were still obeying his orders on posting men there. Commander William went to the famous balcony and spoke to them.

"People, please calm down we have everything well in hand! The King of Oz has never and will never harm Ozians! What happened before was clearly a frame job! Somone tipped him off and took his form to make us do what we're doing right now! We must have faith in our selves!" He attempted. It was a great speech, but no one wold listen. The raging continued, and progressed.

"If the Guards won't do anything, then we will! MARCH TO VINKUS! STRING UP THE KING!"

"HANG HIM!"

"CUT OFF HIS HEAD! HE NEEDS TO FEEL OUR PAIN!" The huge mob yelled in collective agreement and started marching west. Commander Will had one last thing to tell them.

"If you do this, you will all be charged with murder, and High Treason. The penalty for both of which is prison for life in Southstairs! You all have a choice! Death or safety in staying here away from the Wicked Witch's dangers!" No one listened again. Commander Will turned to his right arm man and said, "Round up two flanks of troops, meet me at the Vinkus River, we are going to protect the King at all costs. MOVE SIR!" He ordered. The guard ran off immediately and he looked up with a worried tear at the stars. "Where are you Glinda?" was all he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Commander Bill ordered his men at once to mount Horses and charge to the Vinkus to defend his friend and King from the Witch of the East. He didn't know for sure who it was, but knew in his heart that Anthony would never do that, not the real Anthony. He had to get to the camp site before the Witch and her mob.

Speaking of Witches, Fake Anthony was still in the village he just killed all of the inhabitants of. The crazy mob had moved on wanting to seek revenge for their friends and family members on the treasonous King of Oz. Fake Anthony slowly twitched and grunted, and grew as he threw off the disguise and transformed back into the beautiful woman in the wheelchair. That wheel chair was the only thing preventing her from exposing her true nature. She met up with the mob, and cast a trapping spell, stopping the mob instantly.

"Citizens of Oz! I am Nessa Evanorah Thropp The Eminence of the East, and sister of the Great Elphaba Thropp! Yes scream and protest me all you want you little scum, but as you just witnessed, The so called King is the true villain! He murdered an entire village! But he is also powerful! You need someone to lead you Someone who is really in tune with how the people feel, someone who knows you all! How can we trust a man who isn't from here to lead us? How can you trust a man to want peace who constantly brings only war! And now he betrayed you all! Lied to you! Ripped apart innocent families! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" She asked loudly, her eyes lighting up bright red.

"NO!"

"WHO DO YOU WANT AS MONARCH?! WHO SHOULD RULE THIS LAND? FOREVER!"

"YOU SHOULD! LURLINE DAMN THE KING! ANTHONY THE BLASPHEMOUS DESERVES DEATH!"

"THEN COME WITH ME, AN TOGETHER WE WILL BRING TRUTH TO THE LAND! I WILL BECOME YOUR QUEEN, ONLY IF YOU WANT IT!" She spoke remembering the Oziad.

"NESSA BE OUR QUEEN!"

She smiled and released the spell, and then the chair wheeled faster and faster, leading them all towards the campsite.

Back At the campsite, real Anthony had finished putting upa protective shield with Aunt Mara and cousin Strom who had just learned he had power to control the weather in Oz, and sat back down with his friends and family.

"We should get some sleep before tomorrow, we have to hike theses Mountains and the Kells, are not tourist friendly, we need our strength and endurance," I spoke. Everyone nodded, but Lanse came over to me, being suspicious about something.

"Anthony, this doesn't seem right. We're unarmed, alone and in the middle of a forest. If I were a Witch, and wanted to kill you, I would attack now when you are most vulnerable. She knows you want to protect us over yourself, and is going to use that against you Anthony," he said.

"What do you suggest then, I can't teleport us back I don't know the spell for more than one person," I explained.

"I'm saying I smell a fight coming, soon. You need to be ready," he finished. I knew in my heart he was right I just didn't want to believe him. Where in the heck is Glinda? I thought. It had been far too long without word. Suddenly, I heard a voice. IN a leaf, Lady Glinda had projected an enchanted image of her and spoke to me as I picked it up and held it closer.

"Glinda?! It's you! Oh Glinda I'm so glad you're ok, I need you my Kingdom needs your help!" I loudly whispered.

"Anthony, I'm imprisoned, and being held captive by the Witch of the East, be warned friend, she can change her form to many different things! She plans to de throne you with support of the people you serve Anthony! I'm also not alone! Julia is alive, she is alive and she is here with me Anthony you have got to stop her! Don't let her take your crown she will destroy everything from the inside out!" And then the leaf turned to ash. I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes…

Commander William was no where to be seen yet, nor was my army. What was visible now though was a huge angry mob running like mad closer and closer to my campsite.

"LANSE, EM! ARGY MARA STROM EVERYONE GET UP ! We have NO TIME THIS IS NOT AN ALARM WE NEED TO RUN! NOW!" Mara got her self and Strom up and put out the fire, and Lanse and Em got up and made sure no one was left behind. Argy waited to make sure I was alright, aside from the panick, and ran with me.

"Aunt Mara, the shield is not going to hold them off long enough, take my friends and go west over the Mountains, aim for the sun, or the direction of the wind when it sets. When you cross the maintains, head for the nearest forest and find a tribe in the trees, Princess Nastoya will help you! You must all go now!"

"Anthony no no way in hell! We are not splitting up we will fight with you!"

"To the end brother!" Lanse cried out.

"I swore it to you already!" Argy promised.

Em stood still, with tears dropping knowing I wouldn't let them stay with me.

"You must please go, I am the only one who can hold them off, you must go with out me, the fate of Oz depends on it! I love you all more than you will ever know, AND BY GOD I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU WHILE I AM KING! OVER THE MOUNTAINS! FLY YOU FOOLS!" I shouted back, periodically checking the range of the mob in relation to us, now also crying fearing the worst. Mara stood still and tears fell steadily as Strom got furious, and walked off. Strom had had his fill with losing good things. Argy, Em, and Lanse ran up to me and almost knocked me over with their hug. "It is your only chance of survival. Your best chance is to not face them yet. When Commander Will comes, stay with him he will protect you. Now go! Before it's too late!" I cried. Mara was last to leave, but did so and lead the gang to Nastoya as I instructed. When I was sure they were all safely gone, hidden in the shadow of the mountain, I turned and faced my enemy, lighting my hands bright green ready to poison an entire army if necessary. Lanse, Em, Argy, Mara, and Strom were now in trees, and could see me. They stopped climbing and watched for a moment.

The mob approached the shield, and threw their tools at it, but they instantly disintegrated. Then, the shouting stopped. A gap formed in the calming crowds, and their fire torches were extinguished. The air grew colder, and I had goosebumps on my neck.

A wheelchair silently and smoothly approached the shield. The woman in the wheel chair led the mob and turned to face her people. Her eyes lit red for a second, and the shiled completely collapsed.

"Anthoyn The Blue Wizard and King of Oz: Under Articles of Government in the Oziad, I NessaEvanorah Thropp, with the will of the people and hearts of the citizens in my agreement, hereby deem you to be treasonous! And Mentally incapacitated! Under the stipulations of the Oziad I claim your Crown and throne as payment for the heinous acts you have brough upon this land! Do you deny any of this?" She shouted, the mob shouting and screaming behind her. They were only feet away from me now. Nessa trapped me summoning a wooen stake, and tying me with magic to it, preparing to burn me alive. The people of Oz who once embraced me, now had turned against me, shouting in excitement for my death.

"The people have spoke Your Ozness! STEP DOWN OR DIE AS THOSE YOU HAVE SLAIN IN THE PAST! SPEAK NOW!" She screamed.

"If it rtruly is the will of the people, only then will I step down," I quietly answered. My friends in the trees watched in horror, and more tears fell.

"LET IT BE WRITTEN! THE KING HATH SPOKEN! THE KING HAS ACCEPTED THINE ACCUSATIONS AND HOLDS THEM ALL TO BE TRUE! UNDER THE OZIAD I NOW ACCEPT THE VACANCY OF GOVERNMENT I HATH CREATED AND TAKE IT UPON MY OWN TO FILL THE ROLE!" When she spoke those words, she dropped the Oziad, and I lowered my head in humility. The mighty Emerald crown slid off my head, and the gorund shook, violently. The Woman in the Wheel chair picked up the crown which changed in her hands. It now looked like a black ring of thorns with large pointed horns stretching upwards from it. She placed it on her head and the raging mob cheered and exclaimed in ecstasy.

"And now my wretched little boy, I am going to give Hell what my sister always wanted: your life" She threw a hand at the floor, and fire engulfed the entire platform I was tied upon. Nessa Thropp stood up from her chair, and revelaed her true form, black rooster feather gown and cape that was ethereal from the wasit down, huge creepy collar, and skin the color of moonlight, with hair white as snow. The chair was destroyed in the fire, but had no other affect. The Wicked Witch of the East, was burning the former King of Oz at the stake, to the citizen's request.


	12. Chapter 12

Anthony's friends and family watched in blurred vision, as the fire slowly died out, and the crazy angry mob hexed by the Witch of the East, cheered louder. Everyone was crying, it was a terrible and sad moment for all of them, and they had a sudden flash of memories with him in the past. All of them good, all of them funny. It made each of them smile at different moments, and Mara said sweetly, "he'll live forever in here," she pointed to her heart and everyone nodded with more tears.

Em was screaming in anger of the helpless situation, or rather she would be screaming if Lanse didn't have a hand on her mouth so as not to blow their cover so soon. Mara dried her eyes, keeping both of them on the Witch to make sure she disappears before she decides to have them continue hiking up the mountain. The Witch Queen was in her true form now permanently, but the people only saw the beautiful woman wearing the black gown; not the grotesque clearly not human form. The people looked insane. They were foaming at the mouth practically. The Wicked Queen's spell was very tight on them, like a python to her prey. She had more than just the people wrapped around her boney fingers; she had their loyalty, and their support. Those three things gave her the crown her family has tried for centuries to overthrow- permanently. She may have the crown, but she wasn't done yet. No. The land and all the people in it needed to pay; starting with those closest to Anthony. The Wicked Queen knelt down and grabbed a fistful of ashes she thought logically were those belonging to the Blue Wizard and former King- Anthony. Only she and one other person saw something else amidst the ashes however. It was so subtle a detail, that only one of the two decided to keep this image in memory, and act on its sighting later- The Witch.

Em looked closer squinting her eyes at where the fire had been moments ago, and could swear she saw a blue flash just before the flames went out.

"Ok, did anybody just see that?"

She asked whispering. The sudden utterance of words broke the moment of tears and no one really knew what to say... Except Lanse.

"You mean the brutal murder of one of my closest friends? Yes Em, I believe we all were forced to watch that."

"No there was something else, in the middle of the fire, I thought I saw," Lanse told her through hand gestures to stop talking, it sounded worse than she was planning, and no one was ready yet to discuss losing such a friend. Em decided this was somehow an important detail to remember, and locked it away in her mind for reference later. The Witch also took action.

She grabbed a fistful of ash and yelled, "This masquerade has gone on far too long. You wanted to have your Queen? Well my denizens, HERE SHE IS!" And the Witch tilted her head cracking her neck, and then twirled around enclosed in a cocoon of black and green smoke with purple fire. Hissing and sizzling with dark and evil creepy magic, when the twirling seized, the Witch was in her true form, and every citizen screamed in terror. The most evil woman in Oz's sister had officially returned. She pulled a random citizen by the throat over to her and held him up above the ground without laying a finger on him, but her eyes were glowing green.

"You! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY? WHAT HAVE ANY OF YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE RATS EVER DONE FOR SOMEONE BESIDES YOURSELVES?!" The Witch threw the man down so hard, he broke his neck and died right there.

"LISTEN TO ME ALL OF YOU MORTAL SOULS! TONIGHT IS YOUR LAST NIGHT IN THIS LAND FOREVER! YOU HAVE ELECTED EXODUS AND DEATH! SOON, EVERYTHING YOU CALL HOM, EVERYTHING EVERYONE CALLS HOME HERE, WILL BE WASHED OUT! DESTROYED! EVERY SINGLE SPECK OF DIRT AND LEAF ELIMINATED! BUT TONIGHT? OH TONIGHT MY LITTLE DEARS WILL BE MUCH MORE FUN TONIGHT YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The Witch laughed a new creepy ethereal laugh, one that sounded like there were many all at once echoing and overlapping the other. The Witch flexed her fingers undoing a fist in her hand, and it was now holding a crystal phial filled with something glowing bright red shaped like a skull. She threw it on the floor, and the ground shook as it shattered and screamed- the phial did. Flaming liquid gold formed a circle on the ground and out of it came her winged skeleton ghost army. It was now revealed, that they were in point of fact, Reapers: agents of Hell created to take souls to Hell without judgment.

"Bealzabub!" The Witch called for the leader of the Reapers who was a black skeleton hooded and cloaked, with gargoyle wings.

"Yes my Queen? What are your orders?" He bade. His entire army was above him now floating in formation. The people tried to run away, but the Witch cast another trapping spell and they were now part of the ground- their feet morphed into the very dirt they stood on.

"Do not waste my time with these stupid crowds! Take your army and scour the land for Anthony's friends. Kill them all do you hear? No mercy. Find me those grim demons, and then I eat their souls," The Witch ordered.

"Yes my Queen," The leader leapt off the ground and flew off as the Witch Queen was getting ready to teleport away, she turned her back on the people who were slowly becoming trees as a result of the Witch's magic earlier.

Something caught the old crone's eye. IT was a tiny little orb of light buried in the ash, glowing blue. The Witch picked up the orb and willed it to show her what it does, who used it, and what happened through using it. Briefly, she saw Anthony burning at the stake yes, but not dying. She then saw a flash of blue light as the boy teleported away, and escaped death in the skin of his teeth. She crushed the solid glass orb, and tuned it to dust in her hand, and with the other raised it at shoulder height and one of the winged skeletons was drawn to it like a magnet.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE! THE LITTLE DEVIL ESCAPED ME SOMEHOW! YOU HAVE NEW ORDERS: BURN THE SOULS OF EVERY LIVING THING IN THIS WORLD! I DON'T CARE WHO KILLS ANTHONY, JUST DO IT AND RIP HIM APART! NOW FLY YOU IDIOT FLY!" The Witch did not teleport away, instead she moved her hand in a winding motion creating a tornado made entirely of lightning and electricity, killing every person around her in a magical storm of destruction and heartache all around her.

Mara and the rest of the gang saw this, and decided now was the better time to move, so they did. When the climbed the trees to be level with the inclined mountain side again, they were greeted by a creature. A rustling in a nearby bush. Argy being the only armed one, jumped up from the ground, and transformed back from a squirrel to a human and drew his enchanted sword.

"Show yourself coward!" He cried out. Out of the bush came a disturbing animal. It was a panther indeed, but the color of the fur was changing from black to grey and white, to brown and back again, and then it stopped at white, the Animal was afraid.

"What are you?" asked Argy.

"What? My my my what a rude question! My name is Nikolai. I am a Panther, and you are in my way human traitor," Argy as for the rest of the gang was insulted, and he changed into a Squirrel still holding the sword, and aimed it at the Panther's neck.

"I am not a traitor Nikolai. The traitor you speak of, is down there, who just burned to ash, my dear friend. So if you have anything further to say I suggest you do it now before I end your existence," Argy was very emotional right now. Mara stepped in and stopped it.

"No no, lower your sword Argy maybe he can help us," she wisely spoke and Argy obeyed hesitantly judging by the look on his face.

"Thank you Ms.?" He asked her name and she told him.

"We are friends and family of Anthony the King of this land, who has sent us to find a Princess Nastoya," she said.

"She was supposed to have a great armory for us to arm ourselves in this new battle with the Witch of the East now Queen." Em added. Nikolai was confused and did not know of a Princess Nastoya.

"Leader of the Scrow tribe in this state?" Lanse tried.

"Oh yes I remember older gal changed into an Elephant! She was murdered a few nights ago," he reported.

"Oh my gosh that's terrible, what happened?" Mara asked.

"Your beloved friend and King? Anthony the Blue he was called? Killed her in a treasonous rampage of destruction magic, not only an entire village was killed, but this tribe of hers was slaughtered by his terrible army of winged skeleton ghost demon who eat your soul!" HE began crying, Nastoya was his only hope for survival as an Animal in Oz, and she was dead now.

"Wait an army of winged skeleton ghosts? You mean like Reapers? Dude those aren't Anthony's armies! They belong to the Witch! She must have changed herself to look like him, killed those people to frame him and win the support of the people, and claim the throne legally!" Strom figured it out perfectly.

"How do you know? How can I trust what you're saying to be true because I have seen swindlers and liars long before I ever saw the likes of you," the Panther said, his fur was now black.

"We were his closest friends and allies. And more than that, I'm his Aunt! I do not owe you an explanation good sir, can you help a troop of five humans from another world, and help us develop a plan and army to take back the City, or can you not?" she asked, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"I can and will but you must promise me something in return,"

"What do you want?" asked Mara.

"I want you to promise me that you'll protect me," he said.

"Agreed. Now. With Nastoya gone, what is our course of action?" asked Mara.

"Well we need armor, weapons, a plan and armor," said Lanse.

"I wish Lady Glinda were here she would know what to do and where to go," to everyone's surprise, the Panther apparently knew Lady Glinda.

"You knew her? And you also know she's been missing?" said Mara. Mara filled the Panther in on all the details about the Witch's plan to torture Julia and Glinda until she has all of us, and then decides to wash out the world.

"Yes she was the greatest protector and guardian this land had ever seen, and so beautiful too." Nikolai said, and lowered his head for a moment.

" I have a new idea! We must build a ship to sail to the Witch's castle in the Nonestic Ocean, and free Glinda and Julia. To do that, one of you must place a spell over the ship to make it invisible to prying eyes and the Witch," Argy suggested.

"How are we going to build an entire ship in enough time to save the country and our friends?" Lanse asked, knowing how incredibly detailed ships always are.

"There is a lake that can conjure anything you desire, if you are willing to do one thing for the lake in return." Nikolai said.

"But in order to do that, one of us must place a spell over the ship to make it invisible to prying eyes and the Witch," Argy said looking at Mara. She in turn raised her eyebrows at the thought.

"Perfect lead the way Nikolai," Mara said. The gang followed Nikolai to the lake which was a far distance away, not in plain sight yet even. It was unclear as to which of the four Ozian lakes he was referring, but this was excellent news. The questions on everyone's mind were the same: What is it you must do for the lake in return? And Where was Commander William with his army?


	13. Chapter 13

The Witch of the East, now Queen of Oz, did not go to the Throne room in the Emerald City. She instead was underground, visiting an old friend, a very old friend. She had a carriage, a terrifying carriage which when moving, the blackwood wheels spewed fire from them, and was pulled by the Reapers- the glowing white ethereal skeletal Horses now for the carriage. She was heading to the terrible Prison in Oz. As she passed different jail cells everyone imprisoned was literally begging for help, but she would just wave a hand and snap their necks killing them instantly. Death followed the Witch as she approached the old crone.

"You have something I don't, that I need Madam Morrible," said the Witch. Her crown was glowing white like an Ozmist in Cloud Lake, and was jagged like blades in descending order, the tallest being atop her forehead. She wore a black feathered gown and was in her true form permanently now. She looked like the Queen of Death- or at least already dead herself, with her skin the color of moonlight, and her face looking young and old at the same time, boney and sharply featured. She was pissed, and was running out of time. If she wanted to overturn all of Oz and destroy it forever in a manner that no one in the country believed existed, she would need to do it before the Humans regroup with Anthony or worse, find out about Glinda and Julia. Unbeknownst to her, the humans already started that journey and were heading as they spoke, to the lake called Illswater Far East in the southern border between Quadling and Munchkinland.

"To do that sweet child, you'll have to kill me and take my power. Weather is my specialty, and was an innate power given to me at birth dear. I'll make it easier for you, do it" Morrible behind the cursed iron bars in the Southstairs jail cell, spread her arms and promised not to defend herself in anyway allowing the Witch to absorb the required power. Nessa clenched her hands together and the iron bars along with Morrible's chains started moaning like a great beast, and when she quickly spread her hands far apart, the irn bars and chains exploded into dust and were gone. The Witch of the East's eyes lit up bright red and she opened her mouth raising her right hand aimed at Morrible. A red glowing stream of power went from Morrible's torso into Nessa's hand, and her body. She was using blood magic to absorb the blood of Morrible- the essence of all enchanted people's power. Morrible without power looked now like a burnt piece of toast- blackened and crusty, and slightly smoking, there was literally nothing left holding her together and she was hundreds of years old by now. Finally she could rest, but probably not in peace. Nessa's eyes rolled back and she closed them, allowing the new spells absorbed to fill her brain and memory. The Witch opened her eyes and smiled.

"I have one more person to kill then I'll start my vengeance. Come on Commander, give me your best coup," the Witch threatened. AS she left the room returning to her carriage waiting patiently for her, she killed a flower, the last trace of brightness had been killed. Her carriage ventured on, and the Reapers let into haste.

"Fly! Do not stop until you find Commander William and his army of idiots, I want to kill them all no mercy, NOW FLY YOU FOOLS!"

The black carriage screamed through the country, looking for only one target. Her other Reapers could be seen and heard tearing the souls out of all the citizens in Oz and taking them to Hell. Oz had become an absolute nightmare.

Commander William was now only on foot with the rest of his troops. He had lost some of his men along the way, hunger, hygiene and the occasional attack from the Reapers took out a few. Now he has ordered his men to march with him by foot all the rest of the way to the camp site to save Anthony. He already knew it must be too late, it had been hors since the burning of the village, and he was taking too much time. He and his army spouted loudly "HO!" with every other left foot as they ran, until he finally saw smoke rising in the distance.

"PLATOON HALT!" He ordered. His troops slowed down to a jog, then a march and the shouted "HOOOOOO, OH!" and stopped at attention.

"Hold here while I inspect the scene attack anything that threatens you! First Lieutennant Murphy you are in charge until I come back." Commander Bill ran effortlessly thanks to his enchanted leg through the burnt grasslands, and climbed up the burnt stadium where Anthony was burned at the stake by the new Queen. He hoped it wasn't true, but thought it might be. He saw in the ashes, rope that must have tied hands and feet. Then he saw scraps of his robes scorched and blackened. He sat down and became terribly sad, losing a true friend, and colleague. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. He didn't have enough time to grab at the shiny blue little orb though. He heard his troops screaming, as they were all instantly killed with the slash of a reaper's scythe, and every one of their souls was stolen, but the Witch was nowhere to be seen. It was dark, moonless, and he was alone and unarmed in this huge, wide open field.

"Show your self Wicked coward," Suddenly he couldn't breathe. He was magically turned around by the Witch of the East who was strangling him with the heat of her eyes, didn't even need to raise a hand.

"A soldier as your self should have better manners than that. I didn't come here to ruin anything,"

"Then what the hell are you doing here Witch?" He grumbled through the magical grip. He heard a rustling in the trees above his head behind him.

"ENOUGH! Lucky for you I didn't come here to fight! I thought you might have some questions, like where is your precious friend and former King,"

"And?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHAT I DID HAD TO BE DONE TO BECOME QUEEN, IN ORDER TO GET MY VENGENCE ON THIS DISGUSTING LAND,"

"YOU ARE THE REASON THERE IS BLACKNESS IN THIS WORLD! NO ONE CAN BECOME A BETTER PERSON FOR THEMSELVES OR FOR EACH OTHER IF THERE ARE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO EAT KINDNESS! SNORT AT LOVE AND HOLD GRUDGES MORE DEAR THAN FAMILY! THE WORLD HATES YOU! YOU'RE A WITCH AND YOU SHALL GET YOUR VENGENCE, IN DEATH! I SWEAR IT!" Commander Bill didn't care in the slightest anymore that breathing was almost impossible. He had a lot to say, and shouted it with a level of devotion and passion that would have inspired anyone watching or listening to do good and fight for good continuing for the sake of a bright future.

"You think this is death? No my dear. DEATH, LOOKS LIKE THIS!" The Witch of the East waved a hand and his head spun so fast there was a small pop spund, and he fell to the floor with a thud. The Witch cackled, but out of the trees above jumped a cloaked person who landed on the Witch, and after pinning her to the ground, stood on her throat. The person wore black from head to toe, a black mask and hooded robe, the person's identity was impossible to define. The fabric was thin however in the face and under the hood a blue light seemed to eminate, in two tiny dots like eyes.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT A FLY BEFORE IM FINISHED WITH YOU" The cloaked now aparant man shouted. He was using magic to trap the witch and prevent her from moving and using any magic at all.

"get off of me, I'll eat your family you swine!" screamed the Witch.

"Leave this place! You have no power while I'm here! BE GONE DEMON!" The cloaked man made a fist, raised it above his head and punched the ground banishing temporarily, the Witch to a fara way place, and then enacting a shield so strong, it chopped trees, and dug into the earth. Nothing would penetrate that one. Confident his spells were working, he disarmed magic, and went over to commander Bill. He pulled down his hood, and it was Anthony, the Blue.


End file.
